


A Bit Hazy

by RadioactiveRoulette



Series: What Lies Below [6]
Category: Baldur's Gate, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, Injury, Sleep Deprivation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveRoulette/pseuds/RadioactiveRoulette
Summary: Cyderi starts seeing things a little differently, at least where Astarion is concerned.Perspective shift midway!
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s), Astarion/Charname (Baldur's Gate), Astarion/Female Charname (Baldur's Gate)
Series: What Lies Below [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985663
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	A Bit Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one that I threw together today after a multi-player session. More about the glitch that inspired this after the story!

He'd gone down so fast - one minute completely fine, the next he'd been pulled under the water by one of those shitting mud mephits and she'd thought him lost entirely. She'd pulled him from the bank after clubbing the mephit and revived him, but it had been so close. 

As she watches him carefully pick a path to safe dry land, she sighs. She'll start scouting ahead, make sure not to bring him when there's water involved. As she heads towards the rest of the group she wars with herself. She really shouldn't show him any special attention just because she's got a bit of a crush on him. But no, she'd do this for anyone, wouldn't she? It's the same way she avoids bringing Lae'zel any time she thinks situations will require _any_ modicum of tact, isn't it?

Cyderi is pulled out of her reverie as Gale catches her attention with a wave. 

"Smart work out there, as always." He falls in stride with her as they scout the area for valuables. "It seems like something is on your mind, might I lessen that burden?"

"What? No, it's nothing. I was just thinking strategy for the future."

"Might I pick your brain for a moment, then?" 

She nods, shaking away her guilt of favoritism as she concentrates on Gale. 

"Fantastic. Right. I did some research and I should be able to help with your trance problem! It took a fair share of spell sculpting, but now instead of fully sedating you, my spell should really just help relax you, give you the tools to help yourself sleep or help facilitate an easier trance, as it were!"

"Hah, well I'm not surprised your brilliant mind has solved my problem in such a short amount of time. If anything, I'm grateful. The most recent method I tried, while effective seems ah. Difficult to keep as a staple, to say the least."

Gale stills, his curiosity evidently peaked. "What were you doing?"

Cyderi hums, attention waning slightly as she scans the island. She blinks a few moments, trying to refocus her eyes because no. _There is no way._ She stares towards the shore, mouth agape. 

Gale, reasonably perplexed, follows her line of sight. Astarion is leaning against a small tree, dumping water out of each boot in turn. Comprehension seems to dawn on the wizard as he turns back to Cyderi. "Ah! I understand entirely."

"You do? Can you please explain then?" Her eyes don't stray from the beach.

Gale hesitates, mulling over his words. "He just seems the type to ah, love them and leave them, as it were?"

Cyderi shoots a sideways glance at Gale, chuckle bubbling out of her throat. "State the obvious, why don't you. But why is Astarion just naked on the beach? Right after dying no less?"

"I'm sorry?" Gale swings his gaze back to the beach, confusion plain on his face as he sees Astarion holding a small flame in one hand, boot in the other, very much fully clothed, aside from his feet. "Is he really using a scroll to dry his shoes?"

Cyderi waves him off with a scoff. "You know that spell already, don't be bitter. More to the point though, what's he doing just lounging in his knickers? We could be attacked again, and he didn't fare all too well with his bloody armor, much less without it." 

"How much sleep have you gotten? In the last tenday or so?" 

"One night. Few days ago. Right after he came clean, you remember." 

"My friend, I think this sleep spell is just what you need."

"I appreciate that, Gale. If you'll give me just a moment?" She sets off towards the beach and he watches with wary interest. Astarion's features smooth into an easy smile as she approaches, and Gale finds himself pleasantly surprised. The elf seems a bit of a cad on the best days but it seems he, like most of them, has a soft spot for their cleric. His amusement shifts abruptly to alarm as Cyderi attempts to shove one of the leather tunics she usually hoards in her bag on the confused and immediately frustrated Astarion. The high elf can't skirt away but so far, surrounded by water as he is. 

Gale may or may not _accidentally_ cast fog, allowing the high elf to tune into the nearby netherese sigil and port back to camp. Cyderi stomps back up the bank, mumbling something about naked vampires running amok across Faerûn. He politely declines to correct her this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This glitch was a Doozy. Playing multi-player with a friend, Astarion died during a fight and we weren't able to Rez him until the end. My friend took a Screen shot of him just lounging on the beach in what amounts to a speedo, chilling at four hit points like he's on vacation. My character and screen showed him fully clothed, and we weren't able to make Mr. Vampire redress until I took his doublet off him and put it back on him again. Twice. Dude just wanted to enjoy the beach.


End file.
